


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (24/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [35]
Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Friends (TV) Fusion, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Harry Styles/Caroline Flack, Friends AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (24/52)

**3 sentence -- harry/caroline, friends!au.**

“Cazza—help—I’m in the loo at that footie player’s—and those jeggings were making my knees itch, yeah, so I had to just take them off a minute, but I can’t get them back on!”

“So what’s your problem; they weren’t going to stay on much longer, were they, and what’s your other option? Making a paste of lotion and powder and hoping he didn’t notice they weren’t your piss-poor excuse for trousers?”


End file.
